


Cassandra's Fault

by 0Some_Mistakes_Get_Made0



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, Unhappy Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Some_Mistakes_Get_Made0/pseuds/0Some_Mistakes_Get_Made0
Summary: Cassandra goes overboard but finally gets what she wants.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Cassandra's Fault

Something snapped in Cassandra, leaving a malicious smile on her face. She shot Rapunzel across the room with a rock, smashing her against a wall. Rapunzel fell to the ground weakly, and she screamed, “Cass, _please!”_

Cass laughed maniacally and repeated her previous move then again, treating Rapunzel like a rag doll. One rock after another, this was _fun._

Smashing her against the roof, floor, every wall and sometimes leaving gashes like it was some twisted game. And for once, Cassandra was winning. Oh ho ho, she was _winning._

She had muted Eugene and Varian’s agonized screams minutes ago, she was too deep in.

~~_“STOP IT!!! STOP IT, PLEASE, STOP IT!!”_ ~~

All she could hear was her own crazed laughter.

Rapunzel felt her consciousness slipping slower by every blow, and she couldn’t feel anything but at the same time, everything hurt.

Cass finally let her fall, and she couldn’t even process Rapunzel’s bloody state. She cackled and thrust her arms open in pride.

“What’s the MATTER, Raps?! HAD ENOUGH?!”

Rapunzel tried to push herself up, her arms shaking. Her vision was nothing but blurs, but all she could see was a distant outline of her best friend. She weakly reached out, feeling it all slip away.

“Cass…”

She went limp.

Cass’s malicious grin turned to a frown and then despair as reality crashed in. She raced over to Rapunzel’s body, unable to think.

“No, no.. NO, NO, NO!! YOU CAN’T BE- RAPUNZEL!!”

She violently shook Rapunzel, terrified, but her hands came up red.

Very red.

“YOU FOOL, YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO KILL HER!” Zhan Tiri bellowed, her entire plan in ruins.

Cass tried to protest, but her mind was clouded. She didn’t want this, she didn’t want this, she didn’t… Did she?

Her ears rang as she stared at her hands.

As Cassandra’s guard fell, so did the rocks holding Varian and Eugene. The young alchemist stared at Rapunzel, covered in blood, making him sick. He felt unable to look away, his head clouded with thoughts, and his feet pinned to the ground. She forgave him… His lip quivered as he stood up, trembling.

His gaze turned back over to Cassandra, and his eyes began to burn with tears and fury.

“You… YOU MONSTER!!”

He lunged at Cassandra, his voice broken but burning with rage. He snatched the sword from her hands, swinging it around wildly.

“YOU KILLED HER!! _YOU KILLED HER!!”_

He sobbed in anger as he swung, repeating the words over and over again.

Eugene hovered over Rapunzel, tears falling like heavy, heavy rain. He was speechless. Rapunzel was everything to him. Everything.

“Blondie… Please…”

Rapunzel’s ends started to fade, turning slowly back to brown.

Zhan Tiri, still in her ghost form, hovered over Rapunzel frustratedly, screaming, “NO! NO, NO, NO!” As her locks lost their golden hue.

Eugene unsteadily rose his feet to see Varian blindly driving Cassandra near the edge of the tower.

“KID!”

Varian was caught off and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing the blood ridden scene behind him. He heard a slice and opened his eyes to see blood running down Cassandra’s cheek, but it was too late to react.

Her foot slipped, and before anyone could catch her, she screamed, plummeting before willing a rock to catch her fall. Her head hit the rock, and she blacked out.

Varian dropped the sword, and Eugene ran over to him.

“Kid…”

He fell to his knees, and Eugene followed.

A moment passed before Varian’s tears came back, heavier, and he began to sob, loudly and painfully, gripping Eugene’s jacket. Eugene pulled him into a hug, tears falling over Varian’s head.

Picking themselves up, they soon left the tower; Varian felt the worse and all the sicker having to look at Rapunzel a second time.

Lance, Angry, and Catalina along with Max waited at the bottom of the stairs, given up on their quest to find the ‘the action.’ Upon seeing a stained crimson Eugene and both their puffy eyes, the group gets concerned, especially with the lack of Rapunzel.

Angry hops off her rock hesitantly.

“Where’s Rapunzel..?”

Varian tensed, the tears coming back. Eugene motioned them outside, hugging Varian’s shoulder. They left the vine enclosure and walked for minutes in silence, it weighing on everyone. Eugene looked up with distraught eyes and finally broke the ice, his voice tired and strained.

“She’s gone…”

<•>

Varian trudged down the steps of the Demanitus chamber, Ruddiger waiting at the bottom of them. He chattered curiously, but Varian didn’t respond. He placed his goggles on the table numbly as he shuffled through the room, Ruddiger following him worriedly.

The steps echoed through the room, being the only sound to take up Varian’s ears. He leaned against the desk, white noise taking up his ears. Ruddiger brushed his fur against Varian’s leg sadly and sat in front of him. Varian looked down at his friend and sank to his feet to pet him.

“Hey, Ruddy…”

He placed his chin on his knees, hugging the toes of his shoes. His dull eyes watered, but he just wiped it away without a second thought. He stared out at the rest of the room, its vacancy no longer a sign of independence and self-reliance, but just settling an unpleasant reminder back in his stomach. His knees began to tremble again, and he sucked in a breath.

Ruddiger laid a paw on his shoulder with a whimper and brushed his cheek against Varian’s.

Varian sniffled and just shook his head to keep his anguish at bay.

He heard something crinkle in his pocket and shakily pulled out the fourth incantation. Guess Rapunzel would never get to read it…

He skimmed page statically, muttering the chant.

“Power of the sun…

Gift me with your light…”

He weakly sniffled again but continued.

“Shine into the dark..

Restore our fading sight.”

He didn’t notice his stripe starting to get brighter, nor Ruddiger, as he chattered anxiously and backed away from his owner.

“Rise into the dawn..

Blazing star so bright..

Burn away the strife,

Let my hope…”

He finally noticed the bright gold of his hair and let out a scream, dropping the paper. He stared at his hair, gasping in panic as it went from yellow back to its original color. He looked down at the paper.. And then the burning anger from hours ago came back.

“It’s Cassandra’s fault that she’s gone… It’s Cassandra’s.. _fault.”_

His anger quickly morphed back into pain, and he held his head in his knees, tears trickling down his cheeks.

_“It’s Cassandra’s fault.”_


End file.
